PPG Lost Boys
by YoungStory
Summary: What If, when the PowerPuff Girls were created, that it coused a chain reaction throughout the Soler System. This is based on 4 super heros, Who where destend to save the universe, they are the Lost boys. My First story


(Yo, This is my first fic, and I'm happy to come up with this, I'm new to this and I'm trying to make a good story because I've bin reading a few of these, well a lot of PPG stories (yea I like PPG and PPGD, haven't seen PPGZ so cant judge that, Yet, but whatever), some are whatever, but a lot are really good (no affence to the whatever stories, but whatever) . Well I thought of making a story that didn't involve them, well not yet anyway, and came up with this story its pretty good, well to me anyway, but I need help coming up with more ideas cus I cant really keep track of the thing I come up with, and I would like to know what you guys and girls think of this story and fell free to help me out, this chapter is just to get to know the characters so not that much action well no action actully, but this will be a action story so it will get better , also ………………… **R&R)**

(I own this idea and people…unless I say I don't own them….like I don't own the PPG…… so no you cant use them, unless you ask me then I might let you…….Maybe)

(oh and this is someone telling the story so some of you wont get confused, and sometimes I might drift off but I'm too lazy to say whose talking so you will just have to read it until you get it…….so….yea)

PPGD Lost Ones

Chapter 1: Remember

What if I told you that when the PPG created in that lab it caused a chain reaction throughout the solar system, every universe created three little boys or girls and

The exact same way but they all had there own story some turned good, some out evil, and some turned out to horrible to explain but there is a universe that no one knew about, this is about four boys, yes four not three but four, these four boys would be the ones to save the rest of the universe, yes this is there story and this is their life. This is about the Lost Ones.

The room was dark, well not that dark some of the moon light came through the window . A light bulb was in the middle of the room on the ceiling. It didn't flash very bright and sometimes it would flicker on and off for a while until it finally stopped and only the moon light shined through the window. The room was middle sized and it had a small closet and a bathroom but the toilet didn't flush and no water. The room was part of an abandoned house. They choose this place because they had bin through a lot and this place was safe enough to rest for the night. There were three kids in the room and they didn't want to talk not right now anyway. They just bin through hell and all they wanted to was try to rest. The kids were cut up through out their body, they had torn cloths and they all had broke something through their body but they didn't worry about that, the bone would heal over night anyway. This was all because of their previous fight and burly escaped. they looked like they've bin through hell, and that's not that far from the truth.

How do I know they've bin through hell and look like shit, well I happen to be one of them. Hello my name is victor and me and my brothers just went through one of the worst bays in our live. We just got here not too long ago and are just resting from what we've bin through.

You might be wondering what the hell did we just go through that makes made us look like shit and were forced to retreat to come to this abandoned house. Well I have to start the story two weeks ago. At first it was an adventure and then it turned into a hell.

Two weeks ago

We were just starting school and me and my brothers were happy to go, well except for Alex. He was against the whole idea of going to school, he said "what's the point of going if all were going to do is sit on our ass all day, shit we could do that here, and look we can watch TV while sitting, instead of some dumb ass trying to teach us something".

Alex is one of my brothers, he was hard headed and always caused trouble, he loved to get into a fight and never backed down from a challenge, he was the most athletic of all of us, but he was also short tempered so he got pissed of easily, and if he was determined to do something he would do it. He liked the color green and always wore a bad ass look on his face, he wore green pants a green pull over and some green and white sneakers. Also he has short black hair

Our mother at the time wanted us to go to school because we missed a few years of school and she wanted us to meet new people and make friend. My brother Zack was the first one to agree with her, well as soon as she announced that we were going to school he was with it.

Zack was a happy guy with a lot of imagination, and he always seemed to wonder off into space he wasn't that bright well he always has a positive side to everything, so when something bad happens he would always look on the bright side of what happened. He hated feeling sad or mad. I once told him why did he always look on the bright side when something bad happened to us (which was happening a lot back then, like our uncle died, our grandpa died, our pet that our mom made us died, and well you get my point) and didn't like to feel sad or get pissed off when Alex makes fun of him or even does pranks on him, (which happens a lot) all he told me was, every time bad things happen we could fell sad about what happened or continue on with our lives and have fun. He choose fun. He also likes the color blue and likes to paint, well tag but we encourage him. Also he is a blond

My brother Eric was the second one to agree with my mom. Eric was a little bit of us, he was smart, athletic, a dreamer, and most of all a charmer. He loved the lady's but never really got a girl friend, because well I don't really know, I told him about this once but never replied, I never talked about this since. He was the funny one of us and he was always cool in any situation. He talked a lot but never really bothered us when he talked we would always listen to him. He wore purple all the time. He had on a purple jersey some navy blue pants and some purple sneakers. He has black hair that goes down to his neck.

Then their was me. I didn't really care about going to school or not, I just didn't want to be board all day and not do nothing, well almost nothing. I like to write stories about almost everything form action to drama, anything that came to mind that day. I also love to read comics. I look forward to being someone in the world like the president or a fireman, someone that everyone will remember forever. I'm the smartest of the brothers and for some reason everyone looks up to me, I don't know how it started but before in knew what was going on, my brothers come to me for some advice. I didn't care though as long as they were happy I didn't care. I'm a quick learner and I get along with everyone. I like the color red, red to me calms me down and gets me relaxed. I usually were a white shirt with a red hoodie and navy blue pants with red converse. plus I have red hair I usually put it in a pony tail.

"Do We really need to go" wined Alex

"Yes you have to go" answered our mom while serving us some pancakes (I love pancakes by the way)

"But I don't see the point of going to a place were we got to sit on our ass all day if I could just do it here" said Alex then sat down on his chair

"Alex, you are going and that's final, and stop with that potty mouth before I ground you for another week" my mom replied with a high voice, almost yelling but not quite

Alex just put his hand in his pocket and leaned on his chair after my mom threatened him. Alex got grounded for two week because of his cussing and mom only thought of this to at least try to stop his potty mouth in the house

My mom was beautiful she had long black hair that went down her back just above her, um, butt. She had black eyes and wore a white shirt with a long black skirt and she always had a white lab cote that covered her but just above her knees, she was a scientist or professor, she is also a pro in a lot of stuff but I don't really want to name all the things she is good at. Lets just go with she's a genius

We were in the kitchen eating the pancakes that my mom made us (again, I love pancakes) we were waiting for Zack to get ready to go to school and he was up stairs taking a shower.

"dude he's taking forever up their, if he don't hurry were going to be late" Eric said wile taking a bite of his pancake

"hay he can take all the time in the world" Alex said with a smile

"only cus you don't want to go doesn't mean that we got to be late" said Eric

"yea well only cus you want to go doesn't mean that we have to get their early" Alex said with a high a smirk on his face

"hay I'm just saying"

"Yea well so am I"

They stared at each other, they do this every time they argue, they see who blinks first to see who's right or something, I don't get it. After a while Alex blinked first.

"yea I win again" said Eric with his hands in the air

"no you didn't I just got something in my eye" Alex said while he rubbed his eye

"yea right, looser"

"Looser?!, you wanna go at it purple butt!" said Alex then stood up and put his fist up ready to fight.

Oh by the way Alex got this came up with this nickname when he sow that Eric always wears purple and he has a butt, yea I know its stupid.

"Any time booger head" Eric said as soon as he got up from his seat

And by the way Eric came up with this nickname because Alex has boogers and a head, yea I know he is just as stupid as Alex but still I like his nickname better.

"No Fighting or Both of you get grounded for a whole month!" mom said with a high voice

"yes mom" both said and sat down on their chairs and ate quietly

After we were finished eating Zack came down the stairs he was wearing a blue shirt and some jeans with white sneakers

"ok I'm ready" Zack said running down the stairs

"finally, took you long enough blue"

We all call Zack Blue because well he wares blue

"yea sorry about that I just wanted to look nice today" replied Zack with a smile

"yea whatever"

We all got our stuff ready and went outside

"Hay you guys want me to drive you to school" mom said

"na, were going to fly" I said, finally I spoke

"yea mom besides we don't want to be late" said Eric

"says you" Alex said

"Well ill see boys in a while then" Our mom said

We waved goodbuy to our mom and then we took off into the sky and flew to the school leaving red, blue, green, and purple streaks in the sky.

Authors note:

(Well their you go, Chapter 1 done, again this is just the start off of the story so don't think it sucks (well not yet anyway) and ill post the next chapter in a few days, and also give me a few ideas, I'm sure that ill put them in my story, and don't forget to **R&R) **


End file.
